Mikeneko Chronicles: Sekiyu
by I - The Phoenix
Summary: A sequel, sort of, to 'Weasley Sweater'. A Harry Potter next generation fic, involving Quidditch, ice cream, fistfights, a stolen cello, and a crystal ball. Aragog, by the way, wants you to review.
1. A townsman's life is even

**MIKENEKO**

**A/N: ****Hallo, world, faithful readers, and such. I'd like to point out, for the record, that I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters mentioned, or Pocahontus. Or my cello. It's rented. That being said, please enjoy, review (Aragog wants you to. I mean, really.), and..uhm...live long and prosper, yeah?**

**_you think I'm an ignorant savage_**

**Scorpius Malfoy is ten years old when his mother declares that he really, really, needs glasses. His father objects. His father cites Muggles and Muggle-ish ways, and points out that a simple Eye Healing Charm will do the trick.**

**They go to see an actual Healer. The Healer recommends glasses until Scorpius is about twelve, as his eyes are still growing or whatever. The Healer and his father then talk magical theory and stuff, but Scorpius could care less.**

**They go to pick out his frames, and he chooses black, round, wire-rimmed glasses. His mother chokes with laughter, and his father, inexplicabley, silently fuming, convinces Scorpius against it, and eventually he picks out a pair of half-moon spectacles, still wire-rimmed. **

**Scorpius, personally, doesn't understand what all of this fuss is about.**


	2. like dust upon the road

**MIKENEKO**

**A/N: ****Hallo, world, faithful readers, and such. I'd like to point out, for the record, that I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters mentioned, or Pocahontus. Or my cello. It's rented. That being said, please enjoy, review (Aragog wants you to. I mean, really.), and..uhm...live long and prosper, yeah?**

**_and you've been so many places_**

**With his glasses, Scorpius can actually ****_see _****things now. He points out all the leaves on the trees and the branches and how everything is ****_clearer. _****He reads out all of the signs in Diagon Alley and all of the prices and – great Merlin, he can actually ****_see _****stuff now. He's kind of astonished.**

**When he gets home, he keeps reading. There is a whole world out there he hasn't seen clearly before – except now, it is very much within his grasp.**

**He can hardly wait.**


	3. not changing with the seasons

_I guess it must be true_

Rose Weasley is a know-it-all. She gets this trait from her mother. At eight, she is annoying, and loud, and nobody wants to play with her except her younger brother, who is just a _baby_ and is boring _anyways. _She tells herself that it's okay, because they're all just stupid Muggles.

It is like this until one day she meets a Wizard she really rather admires, although if you want to be terribly specific (and Rose Weasley is), she's a Witch. Her name is Dominique Weasley, she is fourteen years old, and as Rose's cousin, she is the most _brilliant _individiual Rose has _ever _met. She is tall and beautiful and she has a _boyfriend_, Adrian Clearwater, who, though cursed with a terrible case of the pimples, is _very _cool. Rose practically worships her.

She follows Dominique around with a look on her face like a little lost puppy, and all during the summer of her fourth and fifth years, Dominique lets her.

It is like this until the end of the summer, when Dominique goes off to Hogwarts, that legendary Wizardry magical school. Rose Weasley is disappointed. Rose Weasley is saddened. Rose Weasley badgers Dominique about Hogwarts until Dominque tells her to go away (several times).

Rose goes away after her cousin throws a strange product of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes at her that she doesn't recognize in the slightest. Her faith in wizards in general diminishes, and she resigns herself to playing with Muggle children for the rest of the summer.

They don't call her a know-it-all so much anymore.


	4. just fortune's fickle load

A/N: The chapter titles changed, as you may have noticed. As a result, Heather Dale is an amazing person, but she didn't give the rights to her songs to me. THEY'RE NOT MINE.

Thank you. Now, story, anyone?

-Albus Severus Potter-

Albus hates his name. Really, who wouldn't? He hates his middle name as well, which isn't even really his middle name; on his birth certificate, he has no listed middle name, just two first names.

He is bad at Quidditch. This is a disappointment to all who know him.

He doesn't laugh easily. He stares at you with his big green eyes and he just _stares _and it's really sort of disconcerting. Then he'll turn away and go back to his book.

Albus Severus Potter is a sort of odd disappointment to all who know him, as if they expected Lily to be carried on in some strange new way through this boy that looks more like his mother than anything else.

It certainly seems however, that she isn't.

Albus Severus Potter is a disappontment to all who know him, and he is perfectly okay with that.


	5. but sitting on my step

Lydia Farai would like to grow up to become an artist. She realizes that she has little chance of becoming a star Quidditch player, because even at ten, she still has to use really little kid brooms and she is unlikely to grow much taller. If she could, she _would _become a star Quidditch player, but, again, it is unlikely.

Her older brother, Raphael, is much much taller than her, and they used to fight a lot, but ever since he went to Hogwarts they have gotten along much better. It is strange.

--

Rowena Kirei is known for being Logical and Intelligent, an awful lot like her namesake. It is no surprise to anyone that she starts reading books by herself by the age of three.

She is not surprised, even for herself. She knows that there is a lot to get done in this life, and she knows she will need all the time she can to do it.


	6. and bending hide and thread to task

There is a prophecy, oddly enough, for the New Generation of kids.

I can't tell it to you, of course. That would be cheating.

However, it does involve the following things;

desk chairs

romance

death

Peter Pan

lots of ice cream

brownies

kissing in a dark room

Nargles

Jiggerpuffs

pixies

Quidditch

fistfights

a stolen cello

moving boxes

a crystal ball

and, last but not least, a potato peeler thrown at someone's head.

It also involves the following individuals;

Rose Weasley

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Lydia Farai

Albus Severus Potter

James Sirius Potter

Rowena Kirei

and last but not at all least, Lysander Scamander and Lorcan Scamander, who are, incidentally, twins.

This is the end of childhood; the other part of growing up; well, that one's just beginning.

A/N: This is, in effect, the end of Part One. It'll still be the same fic, so no worries. But for now, it's OFF TO HOGWARTS!! -ehem-

also, please remember; Aragog wants you to review.


	7. I saw the first man walking

It is not love or peace or wartime that brings the four Houses of Hogwarts together. It is _lack of gender equality._

Perhaps they were doomed from a start, as a magical race. Perhaps they aren't reproducing as fast as they used to. Whatever the reason may be, the fact is, Rose Weasley is the only female Gryffindor in her year. This is why she now shares a room with Katherine Finnigan, who is twelve and Rather Knowledgable. They share books and then they leave each other alone. It is a peaceful existence, for awhile, but Rose can't help wanting some _adventure._

(If you are dying to know who else is in Rose's Gryffindor year, Michael Abercrombie, a short, nervous-looking boy, shares his dorm with Louis Weasley, her cousin, and William Wood, who has not once stopped talking about Quidditch since he arrived here.)

Likewise, Rowena Kirei and Molly Weasley share their own small dorm room in Ravenclaw, whereas Jacob Ackerly, Ethan Boot, and Scorpious Malfoy (organized alphabetically, like a true Ravenclaw would have it), share their dorm.

On the other end of the spectrum, Lydia Farai, Ava Goldstein, and Emma Zabini, three girls who are either destined to be the best of friends or the worst of enemies by the end of the year, are the Slytherin first-year females, but Albus Severus Potter must share his dorm with Cameron Goyle, a hulking twelve year old, whom Albus swears is part-giant and apparently only speaks in grunts.

The Hufflepuffs consist only of Joshua Davies, Daniel Finnigan, and Madison Macmillan, who will probably become important later.

This means that Rose and Albus shall have to seek friendships outside of their own Houses. Albus was really intending to do this anyway, but the introduction of Cameron Goyle, Mountain Man, has rather cemented this decision in his mind. His housemates seem friendly enough. Sort of. Kind of. The sideways glances and whispers of _that's harry potter's son _he could do without, but he'll take what he can get, really.

Rose Weasley will scorn the inferior _boys _in her dorm – something Katherine Finnigan will fully endorse – but she will not join the older girl in reviewing her homework from over the summer. Rose Weasley, with an entire free afternoon ahead of her, will go _exploring. _With Albus, who is sort of boring and bookish and apparently _Slytherinish, _which Rose finds very slightly disorienting. But he is still Albus, and she knows him, so off they go into the Wild Blue Yonder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
